Energy Absorption
Energy absorption is the ability to absorb energy from attacks and threats. Characters *Eve Kings has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked the ability from Eve. *Peter Petrelli has also absorbed the ability from Eve. *Olivia Grisby will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Eve Kings' Eve has used this ability reflexively to protect herself from two explosions and several ability attacks. During the first explosion, she was not even aware that she possessed the ability but it still saved her. She has also used it to deflect away bullets, knives and tasers from herself. Usually, the attack needs to be targeted towards her in order for her to absorb the energy from it, but if she is augmented, she can absorb offensive energy which isn't aimed directly at her. When this happens, it feels as if a shield around her skin suddenly expands. She used this effect to absorb all the energy from Samuel Sullivan's terrakinetic attack on Central Park in another timeline, though the effort knocked her unconscious, and she has also used it to completely absorb an explosion. This second occurrence did not knock her out, which may have been caused by the lesser scale of the attack she negated. She also needs some space between her and the threat in order for the ability to work. This defect led to her death in the explosion timeline, when she was shot at point blank range. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann has similar limits as Eve. He has used the ability to deflect bullets and tasers aimed towards himself, and to absorb an explosion whilst augmenting himself. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter would have the same limits as Eve and Dann, but is yet to display the ability. 'Olivia Grisby' This ability will protect Olivia by absorbing the energy from various attacks, preventing them from even touching her body. She will be able to absorb kinetic energy from knives, bullets and other projectiles, causing them to simply collapse around her, and she will be able to absorb the heat energy from fire without suffering any burns. Her ability will also protect her from the offensive effects of many other abilities. It will be reflexive, and she will never be able to suppress the absorption. However, she will not normally be able to absorb energy which is not directed towards her or threatening her, and she will also need some space between her and the threat in order to give her a chance to absorb the energy. Similar Abilities *Energy absorption, transference and redirection can be used to absorb energy and convert it into different forms *Energy manipulation can be used to absorb energy and release it in bursts *Energy production is the ability to produce different forms of energy *Electrical absorption is the ability to absorb electrical energy *Sound absorption is the ability to absorb sound energy *Deoxygenation is the ability to absorb oxygen from the air *Threat redirection is the ability to deflect away attacks and throw them back at the attacker *Deflection is the ability to deflect away attacks and abilities *Ability deflection is the ability to deflect away other abilities *Deflective telekinesis can deflect away threats telekinetically *Kinetic conversion is the ability to absorb kinetic energy and use it Category:Abilities